Nakamura Rai-Jin Turbo
SUVs on the back streets of Angus Wharf.]] .]] The Rai-Jin Turbo is an online car that was released in the Cagney update. Like the Hunter Olympus, it is a Boostless vehicle. Nonetheless, both vehicles can still do Showtime. Once you start the event, a gray and white bar shows up equivalent to the size of a normal stunt boost bar. Its handling is a little unstable and drifting may cause it to spin out because of its extreme rear weight. The Rai-Jin's top speed rivals an Extreme Hot Rod's, and it is also capable of outrunning the PCPD Special and GT Nighthawk at full boost. With a strength of 4, it's not suited to battle tougher vehicles like the Inferno Van or the Takedown 4x4. Still, it can take on lighter vehicles of equal strength such as the Touge Sport & Hawker with ease. Description The all new Nakamura Rai-Jin Turbo is a Boost-free, back to basics reinvention of the GT sports car. High mechanical grip makes it quick and nimble through traffic, but the rear engine/rear wheel drive configuration means that when the back end does step out, it steps out with conviction! How to Unlock This car is currently available to any player who is in an Online Freeburn. Just drive to the nearest Junkyard and the Rai-Jin Turbo will be waiting for you there under "Online Cars". :Please view this article's Notes for more details. Resemblance The Rai-Jin Turbo resembles Audi R8. The rims resemble the wheels of a Lamborghini Gallardo. The back of the vehicle resembles an R8 with Aston Martin DBS taillights. From the side and front quarter its shape vaguely resembles the Nissan GT-R Concept from 2001. The hood of the Rai-Jin has a slight resemblance to that of a Bugatti Veyron. Notes *At first, this vehicle was a "gift" to Burners that were Elite members of the Criterion Games forum, and these members were chosen by Criterion themselves. Matt Webster of Criterion had stated that the car would be made available to everyone as soon the closed beta was over. On Thursday, July 17th, 2008, Criterion Games announced that the Rai-Jin Turbo was available for all players to drive, but only during Freeburn Online play. *The Rai-Jin's engine noise is located at the front of the car even though it is a rear-engined car. The engine can be seen when enough damage is inflicted to the car to open the rear compartment or remove the rear bumper. *If you adjust the camera, you can see that the Rai-Jin has four seats. With the engine in the rear, this would make it have a more Porsche resemblance *After the Free February Update was released this was the only car to have its stats unchanged. *This vehicle can't be used in an Online Cops and Robbers game. *After the Burnout Bikes update, the option to change the Rai-Jin's paint finish and type became available to all players. *The Rai-Jin Turbo is the only vehicle that does not have an "offline" version of itself after the Big Surf Island release. Videos _bnuGm7ly14 4HyuBOM-Efo Nt-vzSuyric See Also *Hunter Olympus *Boostless vehicles External Links *Review at Burning Route